Finding You
by XHiddenTruthX
Summary: My Zutara Week 2012 submissions. All seven will be on here. While trying to find out what life holds for them Zuko and Katara find each other.


_Serendipity: finding something while searching for something else._

_They both had their pasts. Pasts that were full of unpleasant memories and things they wanted to escape . They were both running away from the things they couldn't face anymore. Trying to find something new to believe in, little did they know that together they would find what they were truly looking for._

**Katara's POV**

Eighteen year old Katara Mizu stood at the bus stop watching it drive away. She had spent all her savings to but the ticket taking her from the small town where she grew up.

She need to escape from her suffocating small town life, she wanted to find out what the world held for her and so off she went to LA.

However now that she was here she had no idea what to do….turning in a circle she saw a coffee shop and decided to start her search with a coffee.

**Zuko's POV**

Zuko Kasai stood scowling on the side of the busy LA street watching yet another person get a taxi while he still stood there waiting. Cursing his luck at finding a taxi and cringing at the thoughts how badly the meeting with his father went.

He was now sure that his little sister would be inheriting his father's business; he was out, out for everything. He wouldn't get any of his inheritances and everything he had worked for his whole life trying to please his father was a waste.

'What am I going to do with my life now' though Zuko.

Although part of him finally felt free from the repressive figure of his abusive father he still could not help but fell lost, lost and unloved. Finally giving up on the taxi he decided to walk to the small coffee shop only a few blocks away.

**Katara's POV**

The coffee shop was small, quaint and empty and Katara immediately loved it. To her delight there was a small stage in one corner of the shop, maybe just maybe they would let her play there.

She walked over to the counter and asking the girl working if the manager was in. A few minutes later a round older many with a goatee and a jolly face walked up to her.

"Hello," he said," my name is Iroh, aren't you a pretty young thing. Is there something I can help you with?"

Katara blushed at his words even though she could tell that he was just being friendly. "Actually I was wondering if you allowed people to play on your stage," she said as soon as she got her voice back.

"Well I would have to hear you first, but we are actually short on performers at the moment so why don't we see. Follow me." Iroh said.

He led Katara over to the small stage with a piano an amp and a few stands on it. "What do you play," he asked.

"Well I can play several instruments," said Katara motioning to the guitar slung over her back," and I sing."

"Well lets here something," said Iroh looking around the empty coffee shop," then I'll see what I can do for you."

Katara set her pack down and busied herself with her guitar while some bells jingled signaling someone entering the coffee shop.

**Zuko's POV**

Entering the Jasmine Dragon, which was owned by his uncle, Zuko made his way to the counter where a pretty blonde girl stood staring at him.

It took all his effort not to put his hand on the scar that covered part the right side of his face , he was always self-conscious about it and though it was the only thing people could see about him. He orders his coffee and stood watching the girl make it when he heard the sound of the microphone on the small stage being turned on.

Spinning around quickly Zuko saw his uncle standing beside a slim dark haired girl with her back to him. It must be another person trying to get to play here in the evenings he shrugged.

He sometimes would play the piano here on the weekends, it was kind of his secret guilty pleasure, the piano, he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a guitar playing and a beautiful voice.

He looked up on stage and when he laid eyes on the girl in front of him he felt something like electricity run through his body. Standing on the stage in front of him stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen long dark hair spilling around her back, golden skin, and large deep blue eyes in an exquisite face.

Zuko felt like he was glued to the ground as he stood watching the girl play the guitar and sing.

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

___The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls_

**Katara's POV**

As she finish the song Katara looked up.

She slowed down her breathes and let the last cord ring out. Looking up she saw a new person standing in the shop.

He was very handsome and had a slightly dazed expression on his shadowed face. He raised his gaze just as she raised hers.

Blue locked on gold and everything else in the world disappeared.

_While searching for the meaning of their lives two people from different worlds find something they didn't know they were looking for, each other. Wait what is that called again oh right, serendipity._


End file.
